vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn and Camille
The relationship between the former Original vampire, now current warlock Finn Mikaelson and the human Camille O'Connell. The Originals Season Two In'' Rebirth, Finn Mikaelson in the body of Vincent Griffith met up with his student Camille O'Connell, telling her that he'll be her college advisor. It seemed that Finn and his mother has something planned for Camille, but it unknown what it is at this moment, although it will most likely have something to do with getting to Klaus. In Live and Let Die, Camille talks with Vincent about life and that eventually they'are all going to die, he asks if she is afraid of dying, Cami denies she is afraid of it. Vincent then tries for her to open up and asks if she as any friends and boyfriends, She then talks aboug Marcel Gerard and told him she was his rebound girl and needed to move on. Then she talked of Klaus who had abusive parents, Vincent saw that she cared for him and wanted to save him, hen then asked what happened and Cami said that someon dosen't want to be saved. In [[Wheel Inside the Wheel|''Wheel Inside the Wheel]], Finn followed Cami to the bar and after asking some very personal questions, she grew suspicious. Her worries grew worse when Finn ordered her favorite drink for her, something he'd only be able to do if he had been following and watching her. After consulting her uncle's archives, she discovered that the Griffith family was a family of witches and with the help of Marcel, she learned that Vincent Griffiths was possessed by the Original, Finn. Cami then set out to distract Finn while Marcel rescued Oliver, a werewolf who had been taken captive by Finn's werewolves. Camille and Finn both tried to psychologically analyze each other by prying into each other's personal lives. Finn seemed suspicious by her questions initially but conceded. Cami realized that Finn liked her and that Marcel could use that to his advantage, using her as Finn's weak spot. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Camille told Finn that she'd need to find a new advisor. While Finn seemed offended and confused at first, she explained that it was because she wanted to get to know him better on a personal level. Finn was taken aback by her flirtation, not knowing that it was her plan to use him to help Marcel and Hayley rescue the werewolves from his control. Finn asked her on a date to a jazz club, unaware of her true intentions. Later, Esther told Finn that she'd need Cami for their plan sooner than expected. When she planned to use hostile means to get her, Finn surprisingly stood up to his mother, trying to deter her from hurting Cami. He promised his mother that she wouldn't need to use violence. While at the jazz club, Finn seemed to be having a genuinely good time with her and when she suddenly vanished, he found her outside, supposedly being attacked by one of his werewolves. She was abducted as the werewolf fled, prompting Finn to do a frantic search for her. He realized the his werewolf, Aiden, must've been the one to take her and attacked him viciously with his magic. Hayley appeared, attacking Finn but Finn gained the upperhand with his witchcraft, trying to force Cami's location out of her. Finn was suddenly pierced by arrows from the werewolf, Jackson, who had come as Hayley's backup. Despite being filled with arrows, Finn seemed ready to keep fighting until Cami appeared, putting magical restraints from her family's arsenal on his wrists that negated his magic. Finn was shocked and confused by her betrayal when Cami revealed that she knew who he really was and said that he would've done the same to her. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Camille slaps Finn for his involvement in Esther's plan to prepare Camille as a body vessel. She insists that she would sooner choose to end her own life than to allow Finn's mother Esther to take control of her body. Finn shocks Camille by revealing that Esther does not intend to body jump; instead, she is preparing Camille as a human host for Rebekah. Quotes Gallery H108A-N10-ORG-110-02.jpg H108A-N10-ORG-110-07.jpg H108A-N10-ORG-110-06.jpg Trivia * Despite his usual obedience and loyalty to his mother, Finn actually stood up to her when it came to Cami's involvement in their plans. * Cami was the first person Finn showed romantic interest in since the passing of Sage. * Finn is the second Mikaelson brother to show a romantic interest in Cami. Refferences See Also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed